


drunk on you (and also other things)  为你（和别的东西）迷醉

by Gravityxxx



Series: Avengers at Hogwarts and Other Misadventures 复仇者在霍格沃茨，以及各种灾难 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Possible Dubious Consent, steve drinks a love potion and it results in hilarity, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravityxxx/pseuds/Gravityxxx
Summary: Steve不小心中了迷情剂。然后他没穿上衣，站在拉文克劳的公共休息室门口，大喊着让Tony出来和他说话。这还不是最糟的部分。





	drunk on you (and also other things)  为你（和别的东西）迷醉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [drunk on you (and also other things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104014) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



当Steve把那件脏兮兮的魁地奇队服脱到一半时，他注意到床上有一盒巧克力。

他停了下来，衬衫挂在脖子上，然后一边走向床边一边把衣服拽下来。衬衫被扔进了洗衣篮，和他的鞋和袜子在一起，他心不在焉地一只手摘下帽子，另一只手拿起了巧克力。

这些巧克力来自霍格莫德，他把卡片翻过来后，看到署名是Thor的仰慕者之一。Buffy还是Duffy什么的，比起人类女孩更像猫的名字。

“Thor。”Steve喊道，“有人给你留了个礼物。”

他以为Thor会立刻冲进来，然而他的声音从浴室里面传来，似乎没有移动。“是什么？”

“一盒巧克力。”

“谁送的？”

“魁地奇训练时周围的那群金发女孩中的一个。”Steve说，眯眼看着那个名字。签名写在粉色纸片上，潦草得几乎无法辨认。“Buffy？”

“噢。”Thor还在浴室里，听起来很受打击。“噢，好的。”

Steve猜他很失望，因为这不是Jane的礼物。Jane比他们低一级，是个拉文克劳。大概从一年前开始Thor就开始仰慕她了，因而完全无视了那一大群整天尾随着他的女生们。

然而，Steve也不怪他。从三年级Steve开始猛蹿个头后，女孩们对他的关注比以往多得多了，Steve则礼貌地拒绝了所有邀请。她们的行为对他没有吸引力，她们看他的方式，她们会甩头发，咯咯笑，还会假装不知道一些Steve从走廊里经过时亲耳听到她们排成一排讨论的事。

另外，他一直有感觉，女孩并不适合他。但他没有把这件事告诉除了Bucky以外的任何人。Bucky是他的一个麻瓜朋友，他在学校时会给他写信，暑假时会和他一起出去玩。Bucky很支持他，除了当Steve告诉他，他没有被他吸引时，Bucky生气了。

“我到底哪里有问题？”他双手叉腰质问道，“怎么，我配不上你还是什么吗？”

Steve忍不住笑了出来。“你——你很好，Bucky，不过这样会很像乱伦。任何男孩或女孩能拥有你都是他们的幸运。”

Bucky原本很生气，但之后他推了Steve一下，表示已经没事了，低声抱怨着类似“不敢相信你没早点告诉我”的话。

“你在里面干什么呢？”Steve大喊，把巧克力扔回床上。

“和Loki说话。”Thor回答，Steve对自己点点头。Loki是Thor在德姆斯特朗的弟弟，从Steve多年了解到的情况来看，虽然Loki热爱黑魔法，他们还是非常亲密。他和Thor会每天晚上结束课程或训练后通过一面魔镜对话。

Steve的肚子叫了起来，他皱起眉。他不该这么饿的，他在训练前已经吃过了。然而肚子又叫了一声，正当Steve张开嘴的时候Thor大喊道：“随便吃吧，我今晚什么也不打算吃。”

“你确定？”

“确定。”Thor说，然后Steve听到一个压低的，恼怒的声音，他想这大概是Loki。他努力不去听Thor的回答，因为这不关Steve的事，而是小心地打开了巧克力的包装盒。

巧克力都很好看，有繁复的花纹和美丽的形状，让Steve不忍心吃掉它们，不忍心破坏为了制作它们所付出的努力。但是，他安慰自己说，巧克力还能用来做什么呢，于是他吃掉了一块，嚼了几下吞进肚里，然后他开始有了一种奇怪的感觉。

这种感觉不坏。实际上，还挺好的。Steve因为魁地奇训练已经很累，很脏了，但他突然感觉自己可以征服世界。一股朦胧感笼罩着他，涌到大脑和脚趾，在他的身体上稳定地打起了节拍。

他后退了一步，感到脸上出现了一个迷迷糊糊的笑，然后他前后摇晃起来，感到脚底有点刺痛。这很好。一切都很好。

巧克力是世界上最棒的东西，Steve感到心中充满了爱。

他模糊地意识到自己似乎对Thor喊了什么，类似“出门去了，拜拜，爱你”。然后Thor只停顿了一秒就回答“我也爱你”，然后Steve笑得更开心了，向门口走去。他似乎走在一片雾中，慵懒地眨着眼睛，用手摸过墙壁，桌子和椅子。

公共休息室是空的，在这个时间点并不奇怪，因为还有半小时他们就要上床睡觉了，但Steve有点希望人多些。人群很好。他喜欢人群。尤其是他的朋友们。他希望他们现在就在他的面前，这样他就能拥抱他们，夸夸他们，因为他觉得大概很少有人会夸他们。

Steve从画像后的洞爬了出去，决定要去找他的朋友们。没错。他要先去找到Tony，然后再去找剩下的人。但要先找Tony。

他想到这儿时，发现自己已经无意识地一路走到了拉文克劳公共休息室的门口。这个发现让他咯咯直笑，当面前的画像说出一个谜语时他还在笑。

Steve眨眨眼。“什么？”

画上的女人重复了一遍谜语，Steve用力摇着头，脸上的笑容也没有消失。

“抱歉，我不明白。”

画上的女人叹了口气，Steve在她要第三遍说谜语的时候打断了她。“抱歉，我不是拉文克劳的。我是个格兰芬多，我穿着红色衣服，你看？”他指指他的领带，然后发现他没戴，他换上魁地奇队服的时候就把领带摘了下来。另外，他也没有穿上衣。

他对暴露在外的乳头皱起了眉。怪不得他觉得凉飕飕的。

“你能把Tony叫出来吗。”他问，抬头注视着画中的女人，“拜托了？”

女人的嘴角皱了起来。她的嘴唇很好看。对一个女性来说，当然了。“Tony Stark？”

Steve笑得更开心了。“就是他！”

“我该说谁在找他？”

“Steve Rogers，来自格兰芬多。”

“Steve Rogers，来自格兰芬多，要找Tony Stark。”女人重复，“明白了。你欠我一次，Steve。”

Steve看着女人走出了画框，然后他等待着。等待着。还在等待着。过了……不管多久，Steve不知道，但他知道Tony不在这，而这糟透了，他开始大喊。他明白这不礼貌，明白人们这个时候肯定都睡了，但他忍不住了。他只想要Tony。

“TOOOOOOOONY。”他仰头大喊。他敲了敲那幅画，很软，他没有扯坏什么部分，然后再次大喊，“TONY，TOOOONY。TONY？TONY！”

他这么喊了一会儿，终于画像打开了，Tony爬了出来，念叨着“该死的你到底在干什么，天啊，都快要熄灯了——”

好像有一个鬼飞球打到了Steve的头。巧克力不是世界上最棒的东西，Tony才是。Tony的头发总是乱糟糟的，袍子却永远整洁，除了他在搞什么发明或每个月和Bruce去森林里的时候。Tony的思绪敏捷，头脑飞快，总有一打儿方法让Steve想把自己的头发扯下来。

完美、奇妙的Tony停了下来，通往公共休息室的门还开着，他的手紧紧抓着它，愣愣地盯着前方，Steve开心地长出一口气。

“嗨，Tony，我在找你。”

“是啊。”Tony一秒之后回答道，好像才想起来把门关上。“我猜到了，因为画像女士告诉我你在这。还有大喊。还有半裸。你为什么没穿上衣？”

Steve皱起了眉。Tony听起来不太好，像被噎住了。“我……换衣服的时候分心了。”

“可不是嘛。”Tony说，还是像嗓子里有东西一样。他的视线到处乱晃，最终停留在Steve的赤脚上。“你的鞋呢？”

“在宿舍。”

“你为什么只穿着魁地奇的裤子就走出了宿舍？”

Steve皱起了眉。“我想见你。喔，还有别人。但先是你。你能去把Bruce叫来吗？我去不了，因为我是格兰芬多的。如果我试图进去你觉得会发生什么？”

“你会被赶出来。”Tony说，“Clint试过了。Steve，你是喝醉了吗？”

“没有。”

“如果你喝醉了，我会感到冒犯和受伤的，因为你竟然没告诉我你拿到了酒。人们超喜欢和我喝酒的，所有人都这么说。”

“我没醉，Tony。”Steve说，又叹了一口气。他踉跄着向前倒下，把头搭在Tony的肩膀上，把脸埋进了Tony的颈窝。他蹭了蹭鼻子，感觉Tony僵住了。Steve不想让Tony不舒服，所以为了确认Tony没事，他把脸埋得更深了些，抱住了Tony的背，手心揉着Tony的肩胛骨。

“你闻起来很好。”Steve喃喃，Tony发出了一声惊呼一样的声音，然后向后退去，离开了Steve的怀抱。如果Steve想的话，他可以阻止他的，但Steve任由Tony滑出了他的怀抱。

“好吧。”Tony说。他的声音尖得奇怪。“好的，所以你是醉了，或者嗑嗨了。或二者的混合。”

“爱你。”Steve叹息着说，懒洋洋地笑着，然而在看到Tony的眼睛带着像恐惧一样的神情睁大时，他的笑容减弱了。他皱起眉头，想再一次窝在Tony的脖子里，因为他和Tony已经有太久没有身体接触了，也因为他想让Tony脸上的表情有所改变。“Tony？你还好吗？”

Tony似乎要花些力气才能组织好语言。“嗯，好，我很好。嘿，跟我来，好吗Steve？”

Steve想如果他说他会跟随Tony到天涯海角，Tony也不会接受的，所以他什么也没说，任由Tony领着他穿过走廊。他们再转一个弯就要到达Stacker教授的办公室了，她是魔药课的老师。这时Steve听到了一个声音。“哇哦，嘿，Steve你怎么了？”

Steve和Tony同时转身，Steve在看到抱着一大摞如尼文的Clint时喜笑颜开。他喊着“Clint！”向他冲过去，用力抱住他，险些把那些如尼文书都撞到地上。

“好——的。”拥抱结束后Clint说，“你跌跌撞撞的，还半裸着，你是喝醉了吗？你的鞋呢？你到底从哪拿到的酒，怎么带进城堡的，多少钱？”

“他没醉。”Tony回答，“至少闻起来不像。他可能有非常严重的脑震荡，不过我敢肯定是魔法。”

Clint对着Steve挑起了眉毛。“谁会诅咒Steve？他是世界上最凶猛的泰迪熊。”

“那是Thor。”Steve纠正他，有点站立不稳。然后他想起来了，记忆穿过浓雾回来时他皱起了眉。“我……吃了巧克力，Thor从那些金发女孩那收到的。”

他看到Clint和Tony交换了一个担忧的眼神，Steve自己就远没有那么担心了。他哼起了小曲，前后晃荡着，然后摇摇晃晃地走向了Tony。Tony只非常大声地说了一句“啊，好吧，该死的。”然后转身敲了敲Stacker教授的门。

过了几秒，最后门开了，Stacker教授正斜眼看着他们那三个。“已经熄灯了。”她沙哑地说，“回去睡觉，你们几个。”

“抱歉，女士。”Tony说，“但Steve吃了一些有魔法的巧克力。”

Stacker教授的视线转向了Steve，又扫视着他半裸的上身，赤着的双脚，微晃的站姿，和傻乎乎的笑。他们一言不发地看着Steve拖着沉重的脚步上了最后几个台阶，从后面一把抱住Tony的脖子，开始用鼻子蹭了起来。

“好吧。”Stacker教授说，Steve深深吸气，“进来吧，Steven。”

“我能保持这样吗。”Steve对着Tony的脖子说，感觉到Tony在他的唇下颤抖时满意地笑了。

Stacker教授连眉毛都没抬。她简单点了点头。

“你脸红了。”Steve咕哝道，Tony听到这话脸红得更厉害了。“不我没有。”

Steve说：“从没见你脸红过。”话语飘过Tony脖子上裸露的皮肤，Tony用力咬了自己一口，不然他可能会做出一些非常糟糕的事，比如呻吟。

Stacker教授转向Clint说：“我猜你也要来，Barton？”

Clint简直像圣诞节提前来了一样。他把如尼文课本丢在了临近的长凳上，在裤子上擦擦手，重重拍了一下Steve的肩膀。“前进，Rogers。”

Steve听话地前进了。Tony和他一起。

Stacker教授至少用了两分钟才直起身来宣布：“和我想的一样。迷情剂。”

“迷情剂。”Tony说，“感谢上帝。”

Steve迷迷糊糊地埋在Tony的脖子里，根本没有注意这些。他哼了一声，Tony在声音的震动下颤抖了一下。Steve开始用嘴唇蹭Tony的脖子，一路蹭到了领口。Tony脱口而出：“那我们要怎么让他复原？”

Stacker教授用弯曲的手指抵住自己的下巴。“嗯，以学生的水平来说，这副迷情剂的效果非常强，Stark。但也不是你的水平的迷情剂。”

“是吗。”Tony努力说，用力压下他的勃起和呻吟，因为Steve开始，上帝啊，用那张蠢到完美的嘴吻他的脖子。“怎么说。”

“我倾向于认为这本来是为了让人爱上他或她——或他们——见到的第一个人，但他们搞砸了。”

“嗯。”Tony说，在座位上动了动。Steve几乎占据了大半个沙发，滚烫的胳膊搂住Tony的腰，上身压在Tony身上。他的头歪在Tony的脖子上，一会儿在他的皮肤上吸出吻痕，一会儿又在吻痕四周咬出轻微的齿印。Tony从来都不喜欢吻痕，总觉得它们太招摇，有点奇怪，但Steve即使在咬他时都很温柔。Tony觉得他可能要生出奇怪的癖好了。“Steve咬他的脖子”的癖好，加上“半裸的Steve贴着他”的癖好。

上帝啊，光裸的皮肤就这么贴着Tony。他是个青春期的男孩，他不该经受这样的折磨。他从未想过他有一天会在Stacker教授的办公室里抑制勃起。

“没错。”Stacker教授继续说，“他们使用的方法超出了力所能及的水平，使得效果变成了让吃药的人像喝了太多火焰威士忌。”

“所以Steve是……非常，非常醉了？”Clint缓缓地说，当Steve开始给Tony留下第一个吻痕的时候他就从沙发挪到了椅子上。

“基本上是这样。”Stacker教授点点头，“他们弄得这么糟，不会很难。我觉得把普通的复原药剂简单调整一下，他就能恢复正常了。”

“太好了。”Tony长出了一口气，Steve的牙齿又凑了上来，他的话尾一下子有点不受控制，而且这个感觉一直冲向了他的老二。“太好了。”他重复，翘起了腿。

Clint看着他的动作，挑起了眉毛。Tony正视着前方，努力不去注意脖子上柔软、缓慢的压力，它来了又去，去了又来，最后又变成缓慢的吮吸。

一杯冒烟的东西被递给Steve，他接了过来，盯着杯子里，并没有真正在思考。

“喝了。”Stacker教授说，Steve照做了，因为她是个教授，他还挺喜欢她的课程，虽然有时候也很无聊。他觉得原因在科目而不是老师。

他喝了下去，尝起来像泥巴，他做了个鬼脸，只喝了一半。

“都喝了。”Stacker教授命令道，Steve瑟缩了一下，但是照做了。

头脑中的迷雾突然消散了，只剩下眩晕的感觉。他发出了什么声音，肯定听起来很痛苦，因为一只手搭上了他的肩膀，摇晃着他。

“我没事。”Steve的声音非常粗哑，他的嘴干得奇怪。他舔了舔嘴唇，正要把玻璃杯还给教授时愣住了。“哦，天啊。”

“你喝多了。”Clint在他身边的椅子上，“非常、非常、宏大地醉了，完全不是你的错。”

Steve猛地从Tony身上离开，张口结舌地站在沙发旁。“我，我，哦上帝啊，Tony，我真的很抱歉。”

“没事。”Tony说，天啊，他的脖子上下布满了紫色的淤青，Steve就是始作俑者。他一直在吮吸Tony的脖子而且——

Steve想起他还半裸着，于是一直脸红到了胸口。他突然有种奇异的冲动想遮住自己的乳头，这肯定很蠢。他非常感谢Stacker教授递给了他一件羊毛衫，然后迅速穿上了它。

“对不起。”他局促地对整个房间说，努力在不和Tony进行眼神接触的情况下走回了格兰芬多的公共休息室。

当他回到宿舍时，Thor从作业上抬起头，问他去哪了，然后皱着眉问他还好吗。

Steve没有回答。他只是拿起了那盒巧克力——完整的，除了Steve吃掉的一块——然后扔进了垃圾桶。

接下来的一周，Tony走到哪都戴着拉文克劳的围巾。比赛，上课，吃饭。他和Tony对彼此非常礼貌，他们会请对方把土豆递过来，四周的人总会露出各种困惑的表情。

一次魁地奇比赛上，他在等着游走球飞过的时候盯着Tony看，Tony发现了他，于是在比赛中途离开了，Steve因此搞砸了整个比赛。这之后Steve终于允许Clint把这件事告诉了他们的小团体，而Natasha做的第一件事是咯咯直笑，这出乎了所有人的意料。

“这不好笑。”Steve说。

“其实很好笑。”Natasha和Clint同时说，Steve怒视着他们俩。

Bruce，因为他是Bruce，安抚性地拍了拍他的肩膀。“那是Tony，我相信他已经习惯类似的事了。”

“当然。”Steve面无表情地说，“我记得你也曾经半裸着靠在他身上，在他身上留下麻风病患者一样的吻痕。”

“我的意思是，他会克服这个的。”

Steve对着玻璃杯嘀咕了几句，整个下午都在假装他没有生闷气。

**Author's Note:**

> Tony不得不戴着围巾的期间，Steve在所有和他一起上的课上都无法集中精神。Tony也是，但他隐藏得要好得多，因为他在很多课上本来也不会认真听讲。


End file.
